iSaw Their Moment
by x0xkorzx0x
Summary: A short little one-shot of the last scene from iSpeed Date. Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**iSaw They're Moment**

Sam's Pov

I made my way to Groovy Smoothie after being turned down by Gibby! Could you believe it? Gibby has a girlfriend! I never thought I would see the day. I have to admit I was a little disappointed that Gibby had turned me down. It make me feel low about myself. I had no one who wanted to take me to the Girl's Choice Dance and Carly had over seven hundred guys wanting to take her.

I opened the door of Groovy Smoothies and walked in hoping that Carly and Freddie would be there to comfort me and for the three of us to have a smoothie and some fun but what I saw was something completely different. Freddie and Carly were dancing with each other with Carly's head resting on Freddie's chest. I felt something I never thought I would feel. I wished it was me Freddie was dancing with and not Carly but I did. I felt all alone. I quietly left the Groovy Smoothie and walked home.

_Later that night_

There was a knock at my house. Eleven thirty. Who would be calling at this time. I got out of bed and and put my slippers on before answering the door. It was Freddie.  
"Hi," I said to him.

"Hey."  
"Why are you here?" I asked not sounding rude.

"I just wanted to know how you're date with Gibby went."  
"It didn't go anywhere. Gibby has a girlfriend!"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. I know I was shocked too."  
"Well why didn't you come to the Groovy Smoothie afterwards?"  
"I did but left because I felt like I was intrupting yours and Carly's moment."  
"Oh. You saw."  
"Yeah. So are you two dating?"  
"No. It was just a friendly thing. We had both had a really terrible date."  
"She didn't seem to think so her head was resting on your chest."  
"Sam, are you...jealous?"  
"No. I'm just feel a little unwanted."

"You should never have to feel that way and I know you feel bad about not going to the dance so the dance is coming to you."  
"What?" I said with a smile.

He took his iPod out of his pocket and give me one earphone while he had the other and Running Away began.

"Samantha Puckett will you dance with me?"  
"Sure," I said with a smile.

Just like our first kiss.

I rested my head on his chest and we danced the whole night.

"Thanks Freddie," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"This was the best dance ever," I said.

**Please review I know it's short but it was just a quick little one-shot! :)**


	2. Authors Note

Should I do like a sequel or another chapter of this story or leave it here?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"I better go. See you in school tomorrow!" Freddie said to me.

"No. Stay. Just one more song?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Okay but that's it. My mom will think I've been kidnapped."

"Aw she will be fine."  
"You don't know my mom."  
The next song began. It was Crazier by Taylor Swift. We danced till the end of the song.

"I really have to go," Freddie said again.

"Fine," I kissed him on the lips.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Freddie asked.

"Sure. We need to talk about how we're going to tell Carly."  
"Okay. Bye Sam."  
"Bye FredLumps," I said as he left.

I walked back inside with a huge smile on my face. It had turned out to be a really good day. One of the best days of my life so far.

I fell asleep like a baby.

The next morning I was awaken with the smell of breakfast. Bacon and eggs my favourite. I quickly put my slippers on and ran down the stairs.

"I smell bacon," I said with a smile on my face.  
"Five minutes Sam. So why are you so happy?"  
"Hello, bacon for breakfast. You know it's my favourite."  
"I'm starting to think there is another reason. So give me the deets?"  
"Mom!"  
"Come on Sam. We tell each other everything."  
"You mean the way you always tell me about all your boyfriends."  
"I do."  
"No you tell me once they've stolen something of us."  
"Okay fine. We'll make a pact from now on we tell each other everything. Deal?"  
"Fine deal," I said shaking her hand, "You first," I said to her before she could ask me.

"Okay I'm dating someone."  
"Who?" I asked curiously.

"A school principal. That's all I'm telling you. So...anything you want to tell me? Because last night when you came in you weren't that happy."  
"Okay so Gibby turned me down and-"  
My mom burst into laughter.  
"Gibby! That's a good one Sam."  
"It's not funny mom."  
She stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry honey. Continue."  
"So after Gibby turned me down I went to Groovy Smoothies to meet up with Carly and Freddie as we had planned to after the dance but when I walked in Freddie and Carly were dancing with her head rested on his shoulder-"  
"So are they dating?" mom asked excitedly.

"Mom, please let me finish," I said getting a bit annoyed.

"Okay. Sorry," she said turning her attention to me.

"So I left Groovy Smoothies feeling all lonely and alone like I wasn't wanted. So when I was in bed the doorbell rang and I answered it. It was Freddie. He came by asking how my date with Gibby went. I told him what happened and then he asked me to dance so we spent half of the night dancing."  
"Aw Sam that sounds so romantic."  
"I know. So tell me more about Mr. Principal where did you two meet?"  
"Oh you know just about."  
"Mom you can tell me. We made a deal."  
"Okay please don't hate me Sam."  
I realised what she was getting at.  
"Please tell me it isn't Principal Franklin."  
"I can't."

I can't believe my mom and Principal Franklin where dating. I mean I knew Principal Franklin wasn't coping with the divorce between him and his wife but I never thought he was my mom's type.

**Okay you guys wanted me to do another few chapters so I will. This is completely made up now since the first chapter was to do with iSpeed Date this is the episode after if you know what I mean. There isn't much Seddie in it but I wanted a Sam and her mom chapter there will be loads next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as my mom had told me that she was dating Principal Franklin I ran upstairs in shock and not wanting to talk about Principal Franklin or even imagine him and my mom dating. Ew the thought of it made me sick.

_I can't help but smile_

_Everytime I see your face_

_And we've never meant _

_I bet you don't know my name_

It was text. I ran over to my phone and opened the text.

**Hey Sam. I'll be at yours in about ten minutes. Are you ready? X**

**Yeah. I really need to speak to you though. It's important! X**

He would probably me thinking the worse too but it had absolutely nothing to do with us.

I quickly finished getting dressed and getting my school bag ready in time for Freddie coming. He knocked at the door in exactly ten minutes. I answered it. He looked really worried like something bad was going to happen.  
"So what did you need to speak to me about?" he asked me really quietly.

"I'll tell you on the way to school. It's nothing to do with us so don't be worrying."  
"Oh," he said calming down a bit.

"Come on in," I said as I welcomed him in.  
"Thanks."

"Mom, Freddie's here. I'm going now. I'll see you later."

"Bye. We need to talk about earlier when you come back."  
"Fine," I said as I slammed the door behind Freddie and me.

"So what's wrong Sam?"

"Mom made a deal with me that we would tell each other everything and she told me something I don't think I would have really wanted to know-"  
"Is she pregnant?"  
"No worse."  
"Worse! What could be worse than that?"  
"She's dating Principal Franklin."  
"Are you serious? Haha. Just think if they get married you'll never be in dentition again."  
"I haven't been in dentition for like a month anyway. Does that not gross you out?"  
"Look Sam it does a bit but you're mom must be really happy with Principal Franklin."  
"You really think so?"

"Yeah. When I go round she always seems happier now. How long have they been dating?"  
"I don't know. I never asked her. I guess you're right though. I do really care about mom's happiness and she wants me to be happy so I guess I should do the same for her."  
"Yeah."  
Freddie took my hand and we made our way to school. When we approached the school he quickly let go of my hand so no one would notice we're dating and go and tell Carly.

"We need to tell Carly," Freddie said.

"I know. I would prefer it to be sooner rather than later."

"Me too," Freddie agreed.

We walked into school were we were frenemies. Later on we would tell Carly.

**OK really short chapter but anyways. Next chapter will be longer. Please review!**


End file.
